Sherlock Holmes
Sherlock Holmes is a consulting detective who has operated in Groupy McGroupface and the United Kingdom of Group Chats (UKGC), among others. He is notable for his involvement in many cases, such as The Empty House, and his skills of rapid-fire abductive, deductive, and inductive logic and reasoning. His most famous cases are published in The Randst Magazine by his friend and biographer, Dr. John H. Watson. Early Life Not much is known about Sherlock's early life, other than he was born to Mr. Holmes and Mrs. Holmes. His brother Mycroft was born 7 years before him, and the pair share a rather erratic relationship with one another. Career as a Consulting Detective The Musgraves As a student, Sherlock's first ever case came when his friend Reginald Musgrave approached him about the disappearance of two of his servants; Rachel Howell, a maid, and Richard Brunton, a butler.The pair had disappeared after Musgrave had dismissed Brunton for reading a private family document. A Study in Scarlet Holmes met his good friend Dr. Watson after an introduction from Ormond Slacker at St. Bartholomew's Hospital. Together, the two worked to solve the murder of Joseph Stangerson, as perpetrated by Jefferson Hope, a cab driver. After which, Watson and Holmes became two close friends. Brief Political Career Both Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson ran in the Groupy McGroupface 2017 Presidential Election as the candidates for the Baker Street Party, finishing joint second alongside Batte S. Casey, Alexander Hamilton and Caroline Lucas . Election defeat was taken well by both Holmes and Watson, who faced criticism, as their potential cabinet faced accusations of nepotism. It is believed that while Holmes and Watson retain control over the party, they intend not to run for election again in 2018. Holmesgate After 2 members of the Baker Street Party were accused of corruption, Holmes and Inspector Lestrade launched immediate enquiries into corruption within the Senate, which included accusing Mitt Romney and Alexander Hamilton of tax avoidance, by holding accounts worth 100,000 pesos each in El Banco De Mexico. The incident was brought to a committee trial presided over by Attorney General Richard M. Daley and the UKGC Minister for Justice Hart Vortex, where it turned out that a typographical error had led Holmes to receiving the statements for two mysterious men called Minty Metro and Adlaxenre Halomint, who were later indicted instead. Holmes published an open apology in The Randst Magazine, preceding the then newly-published The Adventure of Silver Blaze, and sent both Senators vouchers for The Lasagna Factory™. Time on Celebrity Big Brother Sherlock spent a great amount of time in the Celebrity Big Brother House, where he shared a great deal of rivalry with Donald J. Trump, the latter also facing Sherlock in a dance-off that lasted for several hours. Sherlock reached the final and finished in third place. Pursuing Moriarty Sherlock Holmes is currently in pursuit of James Moriarty, the self-titled "Consulting Criminal", and perpetrator behind a number of crimes across several international territories, such as The Adventure of the Wafer Hands, The Adventure of the Remarkable Worm, and at least one incident which involved the Khura'inese royal family. The Empty House Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson were involved in the security arrangements for the G2 conference, which involved important talks between the cabinet of President Frank Underwood and the cabinet UKGC Prime Minister Bill Hawkes in-response to the recent Penguin Club Presidential Election. Sherlock accused the president of being the murderer of Detective Candice Arme, but later stood corrected when the murderer was revealed to be Ted Tonate. The Runaway Room Sherlock Holmes, Dr John Watson, and James Moriarty will return in The Runaway Room. Knowledge and Skills "My name is Sherlock Holmes. It is my business to know what other people don't know." Sherlock has shown some skill in scientific analysis, and a great deal of knowledge in some things, and a great lack of knowledge in some others. He is shown to have a great deal of knowledge in chemistry, and has a great deal of deductive skills. In A Study in Scarlet, Dr. Watson attempts to make a list in evaluation of Holmes's skills: * Knowledge of Literature – Nil. * Knowledge of Astronomy – Nil. * Knowledge of Politics – Feeble. * Knowledge of Botany – Variable. Well up in belladonna, opium, and poisons generally. Knows nothing of practical gardening. * Knowledge of Geology – Practical, but limited. Tells at a glance different soils from each other. After walks, has shown me splashes upon his trousers, and told me by their colour and consistence in what part of London he had received them. * Knowledge of Chemistry – Profound. * Knowledge of Anatomy – Accurate, but unsystematic. * Knowledge of Sensationalism – Immense. He appears to know every detail of every horror perpetrated in the century. * Plays the violin well * Is an expert singlestick player, boxer, and swordsman * Has a good practical knowledge of British law It may be, however, that the list is not entirely accurate, as he has recognised some political persons of interest before, while not recognising prominent figures such as Frank Underwood. He has also shown himself to be a master of disguise before as well, having dressed as a woman at least once, and a pirate on another occasion. He has also used a number of methods shared by the police, such as the use of soil to determine a geographic location, use of sniffer dogs, fingerprinting, and bullet analysis. Personality and Habits In The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson describes Holmes as being "bohemian" in his habits, having an erratic sorting system by colour, forward and reverse alphabetical order, author name, age, date of birth and shoe size. Holmes also leaves a number of items scattered about the place, as-well as storing items in a number of items in strange locations, such as keeping a skull on a bookshelf, using Dr. Watson's trunk as a coffee table, and affixing the post and other documents to the mantelpiece with a knife. Holmes is also known to take fits of boredom and lethargy, and his hobbies include playing the violin, boxing, fencing, and others. He also has shown tendencies for showmanship, fearlessness, and an ego that is borderline arrogance. Possessions Holmes owns many different items, some of which are self-procured * A home-made chemical analyser * 12 different brands of music boxes * A parliamentary despatch box ** A souvenir from the Bruce Partington plans * A skull ** Said to remind Holmes of Inspector Gregson due to its "vacant expression and empty brain" * A turkish slipper * A tobacco pipe * A ring from the ruling family of Holland * A make-up kit * A "deadly shoe" * A peg of wood * A gramophone * A stradivarius violin ** Bought for 43 pence from "a man who had no idea how money worked". * An emerald tie-pin from Queen Victoria * A Cluedo set * A whaling spear * A riding crop * Rosary beads * A gavel * A magistrate's wig * A chess-set Relationships John H. Watson Sherlock has shown a close friendship with Dr. John Watson, who assists him in the majority of his cases, and also records them and publishes them in The Randst Magazine. He has also threatened those who would assault Watson with threats of physical harm or death. The two also share rooms with one another at 221B Baker Street in London (UKGC), maintained by Mrs. Hudson, the landlady. Mycroft Holmes Mycroft Holmes is Sherlock's brother, who is seven years older than him, and holds "a position of great power" within many governments worldwide. The two have been shown to argue childishly, while also mocking one another. He has also been of some assistance in many cases. The Baker Street Irregulars Holmes is the commander-in-chief of the Baker Street Irregulars, a group of street-children who have been of assistance to Holmes in a number of cases. The "general" of the Irregulars is a boy called Billy Wiggins. Police Holmes has worked often with many members of the GCPD, Scotland Yard, and other members of law enforcement such as Athelney Jones, Greg Lestrade, Tobias Gregson, Stanley Hopkins and others. He is also on first-name terms with Sir Henry Clithering of Scotland Yard, James Gordon of the GCPD, and Hart Vortex, the Home Secretary of UKGC. James Moriarty Holmes shares a great rivalry with James Moriarty, the "Napoleon of Crime", and has thwarted several plans that have been operated and created by Moriarty. Mrs. Hudson Sherlock shows great affection for his landlady, who cooks "smashing dinners" for both the detective and his sidekick, and she shows that she is fond of Holmes in her own way. Though it may only be that she stands for the detective's eccentricities due to the large amount of rent he pays. It is also rumoured that he helped to guarantee the imprisonment of Mr. Hudson. Donald Trump Holmes shared a rivalry with Donald Trump whilst in The Big Brother House, which culminated in a dance-off between the two which lasted for several hours. In real-life Sherlock Holmes is one of the most influential fictional detectives ever, and holds the current Guinness World Record for being the most commonly-portrayed fictional character on film and stage. He is also an icon of British culture, and the culture of London as a whole. 221B Baker Street is occupied by the Sherlock Holmes museum, and there is also a statue of the detective on Baker Street. There is also a pub named after Sherlock Holmes, as well as several restaurants and hotels. A great deal of fan-mail was sent to the real Baker Street, which was then held by a bank, which had to employ several secretaries in-order to respond to them all as Holmes. Examples of fan-mail include general questions, cases and problems, and once, even a marriage proposal. When the detective was killed off by Arthur Conan Doyle in The Final Problem, fans shared a mutual outrage with one another; wearing funeral attire and holding mock funerals. Conan Doyle also received a number of death threats, and was once attacked in the street. The detective was later revived by Conan Doyle in ''The Empty House. ''The detective later retired to a bee-keeping farm in Sussex, before holding some involvement in the First World War by defeating the German spy Von Bork.__FORCETOC__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:The United Kingdom of Group Chats